The Six of Us
by Cela
Summary: MovieVerse. A young girl turns up in Otto's warehouse after the destruction of the second fusion genarater. And he JUST CAN'T GET HER TO GO AWAY. (Feel free to read this and suggest a better summary!)
1. Soaking Wet and Totally Unconscious

Disclaimer: Ah yes. The disclaimer. This is the point where I denounce my claims on the multi-limbed Doctor and move on. Alas! It is done.

A/N: Hello. It is I. Cela. Yes. This is my first Otto (Doc Ock) story. I hope you endure… I mean, enjoy it. It seems that all movie verse stories of the Ock start with those darn morning after sequences, and I've found that it's because it's a very good place to start, so here I begin. I'll put chapter 2 up also, cuz I'm Cela like that. Ok peoples, read on!

----------------------------

Chapter One: Soaking Wet and Totally Unconscious

_**He's not dead. **_

_**We have to get him out of here. **_

_**He destroyed the fusion generator! **_

_**No time for that! **_

_**He's dying. **_

_**Move him! **_

_**Hurry! **_

_**Where? **_

A thick, mechanical arm broke the surface of the water, sending dozens of miniscule waves scurrying for shore. The metal actuator at the end of the arm swung left and right, like the head of some strange animal, a soft red light within it pulsating.

_**Over here! Quickly, on this rock. **_

The claw gripped a nearby outcropping of rock and began to pull a drenched and sickingly blue Otto Octavius out of the frigid waters of the bay and onto somewhat dry land. Another tentacle clawed its way out of the water, aiding the first, then another and another. Gently they lifted him clear out of the water and lowered him to the ground.

_**He's not breathing. **_

_**Push on his chest, make the water come out. **_

_**Careful. Humans can be fragile, especially when they're sick. **_

Otto sputtered unconsciously as a actuator pushed roughly down on his chest. A thin dribble ran out of the corner of his mouth and the actuator pushed again. A lungful of water shot out of his mouth in a weird parody of a fountain and he took a few small, weak breaths, but showed no other signs of stirring.

_**He's still cold. **_

_**His heart may stop. **_

_**We have to find him heat. **_

_**There is no warmth here. **_

_**We cannot let him die. We need him. **_

_**Wait! Look, over there. It's Narriel. She's unconscious. **_

ZOOM X3.7 **_It is. Maybe we can use her heat to revive him. The Dragon always has fire. _**

They raised him into the air, so he swung limply like a life-sized puppet. They carried him in this fashion to were Narriel lay on her back in the rubble of the warehouse, blood oozing onto the wood from an open cut across her forehead and various other scratches. A tentacle dipped its actuator into one of these blood puddles.

_**Warm. We'll put him here. **_

They cleared rubble away from one side of the Dragon girl, being none to careful where it came to moving one of her stray limbs out of the way of a tossed rock or some other type of debris. They need her alive, not well. There was no doubt that she would cause some sort of trouble later on. Pity they couldn't just kill her when her usefulness ran out, but even in this state her Inner Fire posed a serious threat. After removing most of the metal and rocks, they laid Otto next to Narriel, and waited. It took awhile, but eventually he stopped being blue and was just pale.

_**That's enough. Let's take Father to a warehouse and wait for him to wake up there. **_

_**We need something to keep him warm. **_

_**Take some of her fire. **_

They spied a dry log lying near Otto's head and snatched it up. Holding it near her mouth, they pushed down on Narriel's chest. Hard. A stream of flame burst from between her parted lips and they caught it on the wood. Lifting Father once more, they bore him away to an abandoned warehouse with their prize.

----------------------------

A/N: Ok yes. I admit it. I couldn't help it. I put her in. Narriel is a character of mine that turned up in an earlier version of this story. I didn't want to take her out, so there. Anyways, I'd really know what you think so far, so please write a review! And a special thank you to everyone that reads Daddy Jack. I'm glad you like me enough to read this. Ok, onward to chapter two! It awaits!


	2. A Great Place To Wake Up

Disclaimer: Yes, time for some disclaimer wit… eh, I'm not in the mood. Just read the one on the last chapter and I'll get back to you.

A/N: Yes, See! I did not lie, here is chapter two. And I've got three all typed up, I've just got to edit it. Alright, onward to the real story!!

----------------------------

Chapter Two: A Great Place To Wake Up

_**I think he's waking up. **_

_**Father? Father, can you hear us? **_

Otto Octavius sat up, slowly. He hurt all over. Light was flickering across his face from an unseen source. It felt like it was burning his eyes, blinding him. His mouth and throat were parched from lying wherever he was for so long with his mouth open. He made a dry hacking sound, hoping whoever he felt moving around him would give him some water.

_**Father? **_

It all came rushing back to his in a confused blur of images and sounds. Spider-Man. Peter Parker. The experiment. Narriel. The arms. He struggled to sit up, but couldn't, so he ended up flopping painfully back down on his back and staring up at the metal and wooden ceiling that was starting to come into view.

_Where am I? _

_**In a warehouse. We brought you here. You were nearing death. **_

They propped him up against a crate so he could look at his surroundings. He was in an old warehouse that its owner clearly had abandoned sometime ago. Crates were stacked haphazardly along the walls, on some places right up to the ceiling. Most were broken and empty but a few looked unopened. The box opposite him had a hole chewed in the bottom and the floor around it was skewed with rat droppings.

_Charming place. Where is it? _

_**Under a mile from the coast, Not to close to the city. **_

He moved his tongue around his mouth in a vain attempt to get some moisture flowing. _Is there any water? _

**_Only on you. _**Otto watched the actuator over his left shoulder as he put his sodden sleeve to his mouth and sucked on it. It was salty and made him feel light-headed, but it would have to do, for now. The tentacle chuckled at him in its strange way. **_For a guy who was nearly killed by water, you sure like the stuff. _**He grimaced and spit the salty slime of some algae from his mouth.

_How long have I been out? It's freezing. _

_**Some hours. It's around 3 am now. Keep close to the fire. You're colder than you think. **_

He scooted closer to the small blaze crackling merrily at his heels. _Where did you get this? _

_**From Narriel. **_

_Where is she? _

_**At the docks, were you left her. It was an unconscious gift. **_

He stood up._ Is she alright? Should we help her? _

_**She's a big… whatever she is. She'll be fine. Help yourself. You need food. We saw a convenient store on the way here. Why don't you make a trip? **_

_I think I will. _He started towards gap in the huge double sliding door but stopped. _Wait. _He pulled off his jacket and his pants, which were itching him terribly and handed them to his upper arms. _Wring these out. I won't go out wetter than I have to be. _A/N: I admit it. I wrote that for myself. Tee Hee.

**_Good thinking Father. _**They wrung out his cloths and what seemed like a gallon of water fell out and pooled around the bottoms of Otto's boots, which were also sodden. He put them back on, so now, instead of being dripping wet, he was just clammy. As he put his jacket back on, he felt something uncomfortable sticking to his side. He reached his coat and peeled a paper of his rib cage and held it up. Money! Wet and tattered, but still a five dollar bill. He grinned to himself and stuck it in his pocket. He hadn't been sure what he was going to do when it came time to pay for the food he realized he so clearly desired, but now he was fairly certain it would just involve handing over some cash.

_Now stay out of sight. I don't want any trouble. Just going to get something to eat, then coming straight back. No crime, understand? _

There was a moment's mental silence, and then, **_We'll just do what you say. _**

Otto glared, then sighed. _Good enough. Now where is this place? _

----------------------------

A/N: Ahhh! I say Ahhh to my computer, because it wants to kill me. (shifty eyes.) Ok, well the story is starting to get under way. I can't believe it's fourteen pages in when we meet the other main character. Yes, I wrote up to that. Go Cela! My hands hurt… anyways, here it is, more story soon to come. And as always, please review!


End file.
